


Just another punk from Yavin 4

by teslasward



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslasward/pseuds/teslasward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less a brief look at some of the major events of TFA through Poe's POV.  Some fluffy stuff,  some yearning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been a hell of a month; that much was certain. 

Capture. Freedom. Bombing raids. Saving the Galaxy. Pretty pedestrian stuff when one's the ace of the Resistance's X-Wing fleet. Meeting someone who really makes you think though? That's a different beast entirely. 

Poe'd more or less been bound to Finn from the moment they met aboard Ren's cruiser. He gave the guy his name, they escaped together, it was the maverick pilot's equivalent of broaching the topic of moving in together on the first date. Tall, beautiful dark eyes, still had a sense of awe of the universe about him. Poe could easily tell he was younger than him, but it wasn't clear by how many years. He was taken with him, they fled, they crashed, he assumed the worst. 

Brushing the cool sand out of his face and spitting out the bits that'd blown into his mouth Poe sat up and looked around. It was night. 

"We definitely crashed during the day....so gotta be at least 6 or 7 hours I was out..."  
His eyes scanned the dunes for signs of smoke or wreckage, but nothing stuck out. "Shit."

Poe dragged himself to his feet and climbed to the top of the nearest dune to get a look in the distance. Still no ship, but there was a settlement not too far off. 

 

His Jakkan pidgin was rusty at best, but he managed to haggle use of a long range communicator from an Ithorian tucked away in a dark corner of the bazaar. Jakku was positioned more or less ideally for direct communication with D'Qar, but just to be safe he relayed first through the Endor outpost. 

Leia told him they'd have a recovery ship en route within a day, but until they arrived to lie low and stay hidden. 

Poe took the wait as an opportunity to explore the surrounding desert littered with the wreckage of the early days of the Empire's fall. Climbing to the top of one of the engine ports of an Imperial ship he looked up at the stars like he'd done throughout his childhood on Yavin 4, though unlike then, the stars remained unobscured by the massive red disk of Yavin. Without a star chart it was hard to pick out any major features aside from the massive star systems near the Galactic core. 

Poe leaned back against the cold surface beneath him, reminded again of his jacket and Finn, both of which were probably now gone in the abyss around him. He brought a hand to his face to brush messy, sweaty hair out of his eyes when the small tattoo on the inside of his arm, initials under a Resistance glyph. Staring intently at it, he grazed his thumb over, pressing gently into the soft skin of his forearm. 

"Gev, I still miss the hell out of you." He bit his lip and caressed the little tattoo a few more times. Then he thought of Finn, the man who saved him. He smirked thinking of the escape, the adrenaline, but the smile faded as the crash came into sharp focus. Poe wouldn't allow for the possibility that Finn was dead, he couldn't be, he wouldn't let it be true. There was no evidence to the contrary except a gut feeling. 

 

When Leia sent the squadron to Takodara to fend off Ren's troops, Poe wasn't sure what to expect, but as he soared over the battlefield he caught a glimpse of blue light. The second flyby he saw it again, looking closer. "Finn!" He pounded his fist on the inside of the canopy triumphantly. "Finn, fuck yes! Fuck yesss!!! Wooo!" The screams rang out in concert with a volley of blaster fire razing the First Order's line. The other pilots all chimed in, "So who's this Finn, Dammy?" "Finn, oh Finn!" Smirking he shouted back, "Ah shut up you bozos, we've got a job to do here." He could hear chuckling from at least one of the others, but it was unclear who. 

"Seems like Black Leader has honed in on his target, awaiting orders." The team lost it, they were all howling at the ribbing the youngest member of the squadron had given him. 

"Okay, Pava. Just wait, I'll get my payback, you'll never see it coming....like this!" He fired in quick succession on a group of the Stormtroopers. "Woohoo, come on Blue Squadron let's bring em home."

 

Back at D'Qar, Dameron climbed out of the cockpit onto the tarmac when he heard the beeps and whistles of his companion. "BB-8!" He bent down to smile at the droid and inspect it, pleased with what good shape the little guy was in after his ordeal. BB-8 beeped a few times prompting him to turn, only to see Finn. "Buddy!" 

Finn ran towards him, yelling his name multiple times and they embraced. Poe noticed that Finn was wearing his jacket still, "You're a good guy, Finn." Finn responed, but Poe didn't even notice what he'd said. "You keep it." Poe bit his lip and patted him on the shoulder, "It suits you." He smirked and Finn smiled. He was ecstatic to see Finn alive and well. While Finn's eyes remained excited and full of energy, Poe's smile weakened and his eyes sunk slightly. Patting Finn on the shoulder once again he looked into his dark eyes and said, "We'll catch up later, buddy. I just gotta do some checkups on my bird and check on BB-8" Fin nodded excitedly and ran off towards the bunker. 

Once he was out of earshot, BB-8 started beeping quickly. 

"I know, I'm glad you're safe too. So what happened?"

"%&$**"

"Yeah, I figured you probably found your way to a settlement or somthin-"

"***$*#*((@_"

"Well, obviously, I mean why else would you be with him and her?"

"&&$*#*(((@@(!" 

"Okay, okay, I gotcha, you're right you're here now and that's what matters"

"****%&&$***$(@@"

Poe's face flushed immediately. "Keep your voice down!"

"**$*$*(((@@" 

"I am not hopelessly crushing on him!"

"**$(#@@@#!"

"Well that's-----" 

"$$*@**!(&^^"

Poe's face sunk. He looked down at BB-8. "So you think so?"

"&&*"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to punch the hull of the X-Wing, hard.

"*#&&&!*****"

"I know, I know. Just, look gimme a sec okay?"

"**" BB-8 rolled off to the back of the fighter, plugging into one of the access ports to run diagnostics.

Poe rubbed his knuckles and huffed before grabbing a wrench and getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

[Inside a small canopy apartment on the outskirts of Yavin 4's largest city]

"Gev, Gev! Wake up man!" Poe shook the groggy lump of flesh in the hammock next to his, "Today's the day, training with my ma and the A-Wings!"

The lump writhed under a patchwork blanket and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Poe reached forward and grabbed his chin forcefully. "C'mon! What are ya, a Hutt larva?" Gev shoved Poe off the hammock, landing with a deep thunk on the solid wood floor. "Ah, jerk, that hurt."

The boy brushed his wild black hair out of his face, smirking, "Poe, you deserved it, let's go" 

Poe grinned wildly, trying desperately to not stare at his best friend. "What? You're saying I'M the instigator?"

"I don't know if I'd give you that distinction, you just have a face that's begging to be shoved."

They both laughed, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment then!"

 

[Resistance Base- D'Qar- Illemian System] 

Poe rolled out from under his X-Wing, covered in grease and mystery space dust when BB-8 rolled up, beeping and chirping.

He lifted his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Looking at the sleeve of his flight suit, there was a conspicuous lack of grease. "Crap." He looked down at the droid, "What's up buddy?"

"*$%%$$**" 

"C'mon, I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about that earlier"

"$$$**!!(" 

"Wait, what do you mean it's not about him?"

"@$$!@@"

Poe smacked his head firmly with his open palm, "That's the date? God, how'd I forget? Shit." His eyes sunk to the ground for a moment before he leaned forward and patted BB-8 lightly. "Thanks for letting me know buddy. I'm gonna finish up here, then head over. If you still see me here in an hour come zap my ass."

"$(#*****"

"Yeah, yeah, you're nasty man, I know you're into that" Poe smirked at the droid, which beeped a few times before bumping into him then rolling back towards the base. 

[Resistance outpost - Dantooine]

Poe and another pilot sit at a table in the mess hall. The pilot's wild black curls and piercing green eyes stand out even behind his thin black plasspecs. 

Poe punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Gev man, why do you still wear those things? You can get implants you know." 

He laughed, tapping Poe back. "My eyes are my meal ticket Dameron, I don't care HOW good they say the surgeries are, one slip and a med droid ends my days flying." 

"Nah, you should keep 'em, they look good on you. You got a weird face without 'em." 

Gev smirked, "How is it that every compliment I get from you comes with a catch?" 

"What can I say? I can't give away ALL my secrets." 

While they were laughing and bantering back and forth, one of the new recruits at the base ran up to them. She was breathing heavily, clearly she'd run from the other end of the complex. Her face was distressed and both sensed that whatever news she had wasn't good. 

[Pilot's lounge, Dantooine Resistance base]

Poe and Gev were sitting silently in the corner, everyone else had turned in for the night. Gev's eyes were red and swollen, plasspecs held in his hand so he could wipe his eyes with the other. Holding his friend, Poe leaned forward, picking up the small vidscreen the ensign had left for them. Thumbing through the report again he passed the portrait of an older woman with long, black hair; big, lazy curls framed the features of her face and draped over her uniform, partially obscuring her rank markers. "Tact, M. A-Wing Squadron - Yellow, Commander" 

Poe pulled his friend tighter, "Gev, I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry. I won't bullshit you with how brave she was. You deserve to just feel this." 

The swollen green eyes looked up at Poe smiling down at them. The free hand slowly ran down Poe's face, the glove's material catching on the beginnings of a beard. 

A few hours passed before Gev had worn himself out. Poe looped an arm under his knees and back and struggled to carry Gev back to his room. He set him into the bed and peeled off the flight jacket, "Tact, G." it said. Poe sat down on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, just watching him, his chest go up and down before deciding he should probably return to his own. As he began to stand, a hand grabbed his wrist firmly. 

Poe smiled weakly and said, "Okay buddy, okay. I gotcha." He positioned himself on the edge of the bed, over the blankets next to Gev. He closed his eyes before feeling the warmth of a breath on his cheek. It was a light kiss, a peck, but it meant something. Poe could feel his body tensing at the touch, wanting to reel back, but the hand kept a firm grip on his wrist. Exhaling softly, Poe felt the kiss again, but this timed leaned into it, opened his mouth slightly and slowly, deeply kissed back.

[Resistance Base - D'Qar- Illemian system]

Poe inspected himself in the crude mirror in the pilot quarters, ensuring that he'd gotten all the grease off. Pulling on the pants of his dress uniform with a light shirt, Poe slicked his hair back and stepped outside. 

After walking for about half an hour he'd exited the labyrinthine tunnels of the base and felt the sunlight on his skin. "Poe!" 

He jerked his head in the direction of the sound and saw a figure in a hoverchair pushed by a med droid. Blocking the sun from his eyes, he was able to make out Finn's face and ran to meet him. 

Finn smiled wildly, reaching out and grabbing Poe's hand as he came. "Poe, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" 

Poe chuckled, "Me? You've been bed-bound for almost a month and only conscious for half of it, and you're excited to see me?"

Finn looked at him, dumbfounded, "I know almost no one else here, who else would I be looking forward to seeing? Plus, I needed to apologize for ruining your jacket."

Poe looked away, biting his lip, smirking before responding, "The jacket? You almost got offed in a lightsaber battle, I don't give a crap about the jacket." Realizing he may've gone a bit too far he backpedaled, "Oh, Finn man, I'm sorry, how're you holding up? Healing okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. The droids say I'll be healed up in another week or two. The saber didn't hit anything major, just grazed me."

Poe put a hand on his shoulder, "That's awesome man, I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick about ya, I mean heck, you have my old jacket and stuck with a nickname I gave you, in pilot terms that's like 15 years of friendship." His smile faded, realizing what he'd said. 

Finn grabbed his arm, "Where're you headed? There's not much over that way, at least from what I can remember of the maps."

Poe looked down and rubbed the small tattoo on his forearm, "Nowhere too crazy, just going to see an old friend."

"Ah, okay." Finn looked concerned, but he didn't know what to say. He gripped Poe's wrist tightly and just said, "Well, I'll see you in a few hours at dinner, right?"

"Right." Poe said quietly. He smiled and waved off Finn as the med droid wheeled him over to the small sitting area overlooking one of D'Qar's beautiful valleys. 

[Resistance Outpost - Yavin 4]

Poe ran up to the holo console and quickly typed his access code. A hologram of General Leia appeared before him. 

"Lt. Commander Dameron"

"General Organa. How can I help you? I was told you needed to speak with me urgently."  
He leaned on the console, resting his weight on his arms.

Leia's face was grim. She wasn't known for being overly happy, but something was definitely wrong. 

"General Organa?"

She broke eye contact with him, looking beyond him, "Poe, I'm sure you know about the group we sent after Luke."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, small group. I was deployed over in the Hosnian system when they left this yesterday. They headed towards the Outer Rim, right?"

"Yes."

Poe was growing impatient, "General, what do you need to tell me? With all due respect just get to it."

He expected a snappy response from the quick-witted general, but instead she sighed deeply. "The A-Wing Blue squadron were taken out. Gevino is gone Poe. I'm sorry."

Poe blanched. His hands were shaking. He couldn't bear to look at the General. Mustering all of his strength he asked, voice quivering, "Do you need us to fly recon?" 

"Poe....just, take some time. Please take care of yourself." The hologram disconnected. 

[Shoreleave Plain - D'Qar]

Poe walked across the flat, grassy field, looking passingly at the small duralium plaques evenly spaced at his feet. Finally, he reached the advancing end of the field of plaques. He knelt down and rubbed his hand against the cool, wet metal. He heard some beeps behind him as BB-8 rolled up. 

"Gev, you're not going to believe this. I know if you were here you'd beat the crap out of me." Poe chuckles, "But, get this. A while back me and his guy escaped some First Order mooks. He's a former Stormtrooper."

BB-8 whistles and beeps. 

"Oh, shut up! Let me tell him myself." 

Looking back at the small plaque, Poe smiled, "Long story short, I'm crazy about him. Real crazy. I don't think I've felt so connected to someone since...yeah you know."

BB-8 bumped against his leg.

"Anyway, I don't think anything will come of it, but it's nice to be able to feel connected again. Maybe I'll bring him up here so you can meet him sometime." He wipes a tear from his eye, "Actually, only if you promise to not be a pain in my ass when he's around." 

Looking down again, Poe looked at the small tattoo and ran his fingers over the ink before rubbing the plaque with the same hand, "Alright Gev, I'll see you soon. I love you."


End file.
